Romance of Two Mothers and Daughters
by YuriChan220
Summary: The love between two mothers and their daughters as they are dating.
1. Fountains and Wishes

**Romance of Two Mothers and Daughters**

 **Pairings: Principal Minami x Maki's Mother, Maki x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here's another one of my Principal Minami x Maki's mother fanfics. I was really surprised to see like 6 reviews on my previous one. It really made me happy and decided to make a full on story about them. Now, I won't forget the Kotori x Maki pairing, but this mainly focuses on Principal Minami and Mama Nikishino. So, some scenes will feature KotoMaki in there. Anyways, please enjoy!**

It's after school and Principal Minami is sitting at her desk, doing her work before leaving when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," she says while looking up at the door.

The person entering is none other than her old friend, Dr. Nikishino. The silver haired woman sits up while gasping in surprise.

"N-Nikishino-san?" she says. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work today?"

"They let me off early," Nikishino explains. "Some other doctor kind of took over my shift, saying that he can take care of it while the rest were busy like ants. I clearly had nothing else to do than to just leave."

"So, you decided to come here then?"

"Mm-hmm," the red-haired woman takes a look around the room and smiles. "It's been a while since I last came here. You really tidy things up well."

"I like to be organized," Minami says while keeping her eyes on her work. "And besides, being principal is a really serious job, same goes for your job as a doctor."

"Mm. True," Nikishino says as she puts her hand on the book shelf. "But you can always take a break, you know? Besides, isn't tomorrow your day off?"

"Mm-hmm," Minami says. "But I don't have any plans for tomorrow."

Nikishino rubs her chin in thought and then hits a fist on her palm while walking up to her desk. "I got an idea. Why don't we have a date on Sunday?"

"And do what?" Minami asks as she looks up at her old friend.

"Take a stroll around the city for a bit. Or invite Kosaka-san and Yazawa-san to a night club."

Minami chuckles. "Nikishino-san, it's been ages since we last had a drink. And we weren't supposed to go out drinking during our teenage years, didn't we?"

"Oh, right . . ." Nikishino rubs the back of her head while giving a nervous smile. "I guess it was my fault for making you do this."

"Mou, Nikishino-san," the silver haired woman sighs. "Besides, you're a doctor now, so you shouldn't drink too much, you know? I remember the last time you drank, you were going non-stop at flirting with random guys and dancing around like crazy."

"Yes, you're right." She could clearly see the principal's point and wishes she hadn't gone drinking in the first place.

"How about we just take a stroll around the city Sunday afternoon?" Minami suggests. "The weather forecast said that it would be a nice day out anyway."

"Yes," Nikishino says. "That's a very good idea."

Minami puts her pen down and smiles. "Now, I have to continue my work and then go home."

"Okay."

But before Nishikino walks out the door, she feels a hand touch her cheek and gently pull her over, locking lips. Nishikino relaxes for a bit as she wraps her arms around her lover as the two mothers of Muse enjoy their kisses until they pull away to catch their breath.

"I love you, Nishikino-san," Minami says.

"I love you, too, Minami-san," Nishikino replies.

With that, the lovely, beautiful doctor leaves the door with the principal sighing happily and returns to her desk.

* * *

 ****Sunday Afternoon****

"Eh?" Kotori says as she comes to the front door to see her mother heading out. "You're going somewhere?"

"Yes," her mother says. "Just to see an old friend. Nothing special."

Kotori smiles. "Mom, you know that I'm okay with you dating Maki-chan's mom, right? There's no reason to keep it a secret anymore."

"Oh, you're right," the principal says. "After all, you even came out to both of us that you're dating Maki-san. So, we're even, aren't we?"

"Ehehe~! I agree with that," Kotori says. "Have a good time, Mom."

"I will," Her mother says as she hugs and kisses her daughter. "I'll be back in a while. Take care of the house, okay?"

"Yes, Mom. I will."

With that, the mother heads out while Kotori closes the door. Then, an idea pops in the Little Bird's head as she snatches out her smart phone.

"If Mom's out on a date with Maki-chan's mom," she says while dialing the red-head's number. "Surely, Maki-chan wouldn't mind if I paid a visit to her house."

After a couple of rings, she hears Maki's voice from the other line.

"Moshi, moshi," she says.

"Hi, Maki-chan!" Kotori says. "Are you free this afternoon?"

 _"Um . . . sure, why do you ask?"_

"Oh, I was just wondering because my mom just left. Did your mom leave just now?"

 _"As a matter of fact, yes."_

"Oh, goodie!" Kotori squeals. "Then, do you mind if I came over to your house?"

 _"E-eh!? Wh-why do you ask all of a sudden?"_

"Come on~! Our mom's are on a date right now. Why can't we?"

 _"I'm not- WHAT!? Who said that this is a date!?"_

"Ehehehe~! I can tell you want me to come over, don't you~?"

 _"D-don't be so ridiculous . . ."_

"Maki-chan~"

Kotori hears a sigh and shuffling from the couch. _"Fine. B-but it's just you coming over as a friend."_

"I'll be right over, my love~!"

Kotori hangs up and dashes over to her closet. "Now, what should I wear today . . ."

* * *

"Nishikino-san?" Minami says as she turns to her girlfriend. "Are you alright? Do you need to take a break?"

"No, I'm fine," the doctor says. "Boy, we've been walking for about a half hour, haven't we?"

"Mm-hmm," the silver haired woman replies. "But at least it's a nice day out to be walking like this."

"It is." Nishikino looks over at a nearby stand and turns to her girlfriend. "Say, do you want to grab some crepes?"

"Sure," Minami says. "Let's go."

Nishikino nods and buys the two of them crepes with her own money and the two of them walk to a table for two and begin to eat their crepes. But just a few minutes after they started eating, Nishikino looks over at her girlfriend. Ever since they were in high school, Nishikino had a crush on Minami when they became best friends. Though she didn't have the courage to tell her, her love for her still remains in her heart, even after she got married to a rich doctor and raised their daughter. Minami still retains that beautiful appearance of hers.

"Hm?" the silver haired woman says. "Is something the matter?"

Nishikino smiles as she leans in to kiss her forehead. "You know, you haven't changed since the last time we saw each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You're beautiful, popular and likes to stay well organized all the time," Nishikino explains. "That's what I love about you."

The silver haired woman giggles. "You're so sweet, Nishikino-san."

"Thank you~" The red-haired woman looks at her crepe for a bit and holds it up to the principal's face. "Here."

Minami blushes hard as she looks around. "A-are you sure you want to do that here?"

"It's fine by me," Nishikino says with a smile.

Minami bites her lip before taking a bite out of her girlfriend's crepe. "Mm~! It's really good."

"Glad you like it," Nishikino says.

"Now, I shall return the favor," Minami says as she holds out her crepe.

"Don't mind if I do~!" Nishikino says as she takes a bite out of her girlfriend's food as well.

Both of them giggle and then go back to enjoying their crepes. When they are finished, both of them stand up, take each other's hand and are about to walk again when they hear another couple from their right.

"Suu-chan, let's go~!' one girl with long brown straight hair says. "The fountain's that way~!"

"Hehe! Slow down, Kina," another girl with medium length hair and glasses says. "I can't run as fast as you can."

"Well, move faster, Suu-chan~! Fountains can't make wishes themselves, ya know?"

Minami and Nishikino exchange looks.

"Fountain?" Minami says.

"Wishes?" Nishikno says as they turn to the happy couple who are just trotting away to the nearby park.

Shrugging, they decide to follow the two until they come across a huge fountain with many people gathered around it. Though, most of them decided to leave after flipping coins into the fountain and made their wish. Nishikino pulls out a coin from her wallet and shows it to her girlfriend as she gently takes her near the fountain. Minami decides to do the same and pulls out her coin from her wallet. Both of them close their eyes for a few seconds and then proceed to flip the coin into the fountain. The two women turn to each other and smile lovingly as they wrap arms around each other and give each other a quick kiss and pull away.

Nishikino then gently puts her hands on Minami's chest and rests her head on it while whispering, "What did you wish for?"

"Hehe! Nishikino-san, you know I can't tell you~!"

"Please, Minami-san?"

Stroking her hair, Minami says gently, "I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

There is a pause as the lovely doctor looks up at the principal. "My wish was . . . to be together with you, Minami-san."

Minami smiles as she kisses her lover on the forehead. "Same here, Nishikino-san. Same here . . ."

The two lean in to share another passionate, heartwarming kiss.

 ****Meanwhile****

"Maki-chan~!" Kotori coos. "Are you awake?"

The red-head doesn't say anything as she lays on her lover's lap on the couch, fast asleep. _She looks so cute when she's asleep~~_ Kotori thinks to herself.

They were so busy with their make out session that Maki began to get tired and just fell asleep on her girlfriend's lap. Of course, Kotori was at fault for starting this and giggles softly.

"I guess I was being a little too rough on you," she says. "But still . . . there's no reason to fall asleep after all that."

Maki continues fall asleep, not even hearing a word her lover is saying. Kotori just smiles, leans down and softly kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you, Maki-chan~" she whispers. "Let's be together forever."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you all like this first chapter. I may or may not update quickly, but if you guys can think of anything with either of those couples, let me know. I'm open for any suggestions! Oh! Tell me what you think of my cameo couple! I think most of you know where they are from and who they are, so I thought I'd bring them out since it's been on my mind for a while.**

 **Also, feel free to give out questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**

 **Dedicated to: Roxius and Major Mike Powell III**


	2. Something Special About You

**Chapter 2**

 **Something Special About You**

It's late at night and both Principle Minami and Nishikino's daughters went to bed earlier than the mothers. Kotori and her mother were invited to Nishikino's home for an afternoon hang out, plus a date. Maki had made dinner for all of them because she wanted to do something for her girlfriend for once and Kotori was very happy that her lover could cook something special for all of them. She enjoyed Maki's home cooking the most. The four of them chatted up a storm for what it seemed like hours until Kotori notices how much time went by. Nikihino wanted Minami to stay a bit longer, so she offered Kotori and Maki to sleep together, much to Maki's embarrassment.

While the girls are upstairs, showering and changing, the two beautiful women remain in the kitchen, still finishing their tea.

"You know something?" Nishikino says. "I think it's great that both of our daughters are dating."

"Just because we're dating?" Minami asks.

"Well, sort of. But I'm really surprised that Maki would find love with your daughter."

The silver haired woman chuckles. "Believe me, it was Kotori who wanted Maki to be her girlfriend."

Both of them sigh happily as they look in the direction their daughters went.

"They are so special~!" they say in unison.

* * *

"All done!" Kotori says as she finishes her hair and putting on her nightgown.

"Okay," Maki says as she reaches for the lamp. "Should I turn off the lights?"

"Not yet." The ash-brown haired girl trots over and snuggles close to her girlfriend with a cute smile on her face. "There. Now I'm ready~!"

"D-don't you have your own futon to sleep in?" Maki stutters while trying to look away.

"Maki-chan, this isn't the first time I've slept with you," Kotori says.

"I-I know but . . ."

"So, why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"I-I'm not making a big deal about it! It's just . . . um . . ." The red-head blushes harder as she tries to think of the words to say.

"You wouldn't mind if I slept with you _every_ night, would you~?"

"S-stop saying stupid things that I don't want to hear!"

"Ehehe~! You actually like me sleeping with you, is that it?"

"I told you, it's not!" Maki shouts with the reddest face Kotori has ever seen.

The Little Bird wraps her arms around the red-haired girl and kisses her on the forehead. "I'm glad I came to sleepover with you."

Maki just nods as she scoots a little closer to her as their arms are wrapped around each other in silence until Kotori speaks up.

"Say, Maki-chan," she says. "You're really special, you know that?"

"Why do you say that?" Maki asks.

"You come from a rich family, you own a vacation home and . . . well, you have a great family."

Maki blushes. "Well, she was married to a rich man who is a doctor, so of course I come from a rich family. There's nothing else special about me."

"Really, Maki-chan?" Kotori says as she gently pulls her lover closer. "I see something else special in you. You can't say that there's nothing special about you other than those things."

"Wh-what makes you say that?"

"First of all, you're a great singer and composer," Kotori says. "Second, you're a great member of Muse and is willing to follow us, even if you're too embarrassed to do so. And lastly . . ." She raises a hand to caress her lover's cheek. "You're a great girlfriend to me. I love everything about you. Not only your singing and composing, but I also love your medium length silky hair." Kotori softly slides her fingers through the composer's tresses. "The way you twirl them when you're nervous is really cute and your hair always smell nice."

"Wh-what else do you love about me?" Maki couldn't resist asking the questions since they are talking about it right now.

"Well, I love your slender body," Kotori says as she slides her hand around her torso and on her back, making Maki moan a little. "I also love your soft skin. So soft that it makes me want to touch it even more~!"

"Ah! D-don't touch there!" Maki squeaks.

"I can't help it~!" Kotori says. "Like I said before, you have such soft skin~."

"Wh-what else?"

"Hmm . . . what I love most about you is . . . seeing you smile."

Maki gasps as she looks up at her lover. "Y-you really mean it?"

"Mm-hmm. You look very beautiful when you smile, not only at me, but at everyone else. Everyone adores your beautiful smile and that's what the audience wants in Muse. A smile from my lover."

"Th-that's really nice of you to say that, Kotori-chan . . ." Maki never really expected her lover to say that to her, but for the red-head, she feels all warm inside just for her to say that to her.

"See? There _are_ some special things about you," Kotori says with a smile. "You just didn't notice them until now."

"Wh-what about you?" Maki manages to get out.

"Eh?"

"I . . . I want to say some special things about you, too." The red-head slightly turns away to hide her blushing.

There is silence with the Little Bird blinking twice before smiling and nodding. "Well then, by all means, go ahead~! Tell me anything that comes to mind!"

It took a few minutes for Maki to respond.

"Y-your the daughter of the chairwoman," Maki starts. "And . . . and . . . your a great designer for all the outfits we wore during our concerts . . ."

"Yes~?" Kotori encourages.

"U-um . . . you're even the legendary maid Minalinsky," Maki continues. "Everyone admires you in that cafe since you became that character."

"And you admire me, too, right~?"

"Y-yes," Maki says. "Anyway, lastly . . . um . . ."

Kotori leans closer to her lover as she whispers, "Come on~! You can tell me. There's no need to be shy~"

"I . . . I love . . . I love you a lot, Kotori-chan," Maki stutters. "Not just because our mothers are dating, but I love you the most. Even if you are the legendary maid Minalinsky, there's no one other than you that I love. No one."

Kotori wraps her arms around her lover and plants her lips against hers. Maki's violet eyes widen for a bit before closing them, soon joining in the kiss. Both of them move about in the bed with shuffling of the sheets until they decide to pull away to catch their breath. Both of them stare lovingly at each other, despite the dark room they are in.

"I love you, Maki-chan," Kotori whispers.

"So do I, Kotori-chan," Maki whispers back.

After about a few minutes, the two lovers fall back in bed with hands intertwined and they both fall into a deep sleep, having good dreams together.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to put in a special KotoMaki moment in there because it has been on my mind, so I decided to write it. Don't worry! I'll have most scenes with the mothers also! Like I said earlier, some scenes will contain KotoMaki.**

 **Oh! Please let me know if I forgot any of Kotori or Maki's other good qualities. It may not be enough there, but that's all I could think of.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. A Lovely Hangout

**Chapter 3**

 **A Lovely Hangout**

One afternoon, Minami and Nishikino are waiting by the mall while checking their watches. Nishikino invited Kosaka and Yazawa over to hang out to make it more fun since it's been awhile since they last hung out. Minami checks her watch again while looking up at the large amount of people walking by.

"Are you sure they're coming?" the gray haired woman asks.

"I'm sure," Nishikino replies. "They texted me just a couple minutes ago and said that they were on their way."

"Alright."

They wait for a few more minutes until they see two familiar people coming towards them. One with short brown hair and another with black hair tied in a pony-tail. Yazawa gives them a wave.

"Hey, there!" she greets. "Did we make you wait long?"

"No, we got here 5 minutes before," Minami replies.

"Oh, okay," Kosaka says. "I was a bit worried for a second about leaving the shop, but my husband says he'll take care of it."

"He did?" Nishikino says.

"Mm-hmm! Once I told him I was leaving, he just gave me a thumbs up behind the corner of the kitchen, probably telling me that he'll take care of things while I'm gone."

"What an amazing husband you have~!" Yazawa cheers.

However, both Minami and Nishikino don't say anything, considering the fact that they had lost their husbands and the proof for that is that neither of them had wedding rings. They didn't want to tell the other mothers though until they feel ready to. Putting that aside, now that the gang is fully assembled, the four women turn to each other.

"So, what shall we do first?" Kosaka asks.

"I know what I wanna do~!" Yazawa says.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Nishikino asks.

"I think all of you know what I'm talking about . . . riiiiiight~?" Yazawa says while nudging Minami and Kosaka on the arm with a smirk on her face.

"SHOPPING~!" The four of them shout in unison, pumping up fists in the air. Though they were adults above 30, they still couldn't help but act like teens. After all, some adults are aloud to do this kind of stuff.

While entering the mall, Yazawa points to a clothing shop, where there are lots of beautiful dresses and all sorts of shoes in there for women only. Kosaka squeals in excitement while running with Yazawa. The other two, Minami and Nishikino walk together and take a look around for a bit. Nikishino finds some dresses around the corner while Yazawa and Kosaka go all over the shoe section. Minami shrugs at the cheerful mothers of Muse as she follows her beloved and joins her on trying on different types of dresses while still having a good time. Yazawa and Kosaka still enjoy themselves on trying different types of shoes, even if some of them don't fit on them.

After about a half-hour, the four women manage to buy some decent clothing and shoes and pay for their items. The four of them go out into the strip mall again and look around for some more stores they can take a gander at until Yazawa points to a jewelry store and rushes over towards it with Kosaka following the suit. Minami and Nikishino shrug as they follow the two cheerful mothers into the jewelry store and take a look around again. Nikishino catches a beautiful necklace on a stand with a golden heart on it that says, "I Love You", with a matching bracelet and ring. Blushing, she examines the very expensive jewelry while Kosaka and Yazawa are taking a look at the watches behind her. Even if her husband's away, her love for Minami would never change and is eager to show it by giving her the most expensive jewelry with her own money. While Minami is looking in the other direction, she signals an employee to bag the items for her, thus paying for them in cash. She waits for the items to be bag as soon as she turns her head towards her beloved, who is still searching in the necklace isle. Nikishino assumes that the gray haired woman would give her something as well, but who knows? Maybe she's just looking.

"Here you go, miss," the employee says as she hands Nikishino the small bag.

The red-haired woman thanks her and turns to Minami.

"Shall we go, Minami-san?" she asks.

The gray haired woman shakes her head in response. "No. I still have one more thing to do."

"Eh?" Nikishino tilts her head in confusion. Even Yazawa and Kosaka have no idea what's going on.

"You three go on ahead," Minami says. "I'll catch up in a bit."

Nikishino nods as she and the other two mothers leave the store while Minami gets down to business.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Minami returns with nothing but her purse strapped around her arm like always.

"You couldn't find anything?" Nikishino asks.

"No, I'm sorry," Minami says sadly. "Better luck next time."

Nikishino nods a little while slightly glancing at the floor. It's not as bad as it seems, but she wishes her beloved would buy something, at least for her.

"Hey, this day is not over yet!" Yazawa says. "We still got time to grab a meal~!"

"That's right!" Kosaka says. "How about we get some lunch at that burger place right there?"

"Heh, getting high on calories, aren't you?" Nikishino asks while crossing her arms.

"Well, why not?" The brown haired woman says. "I mean, can't we eat some good food once in a while?"

"I'm in for a burger," Yazawa says while doing her "Nico-Nico-Nii" pose. "Pretty please, with a Nico-Nico-nii on the side~?"

Minami giggles. "You're going to do your daughter's pose to persuade us?"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kosaka says as she gently tugs on Minami's arm.

Nikishino and Minami exchange looks and give a nod of approval.

"I'm in," the gray haired woman says.

"Well, I can't beat Yazawa-san's pose any day," NIkishino says with a sigh.

The four women proceed to enter the restaurant and sit in a booth with Minami and Nikishino seated next to each other while Yazawa and Kosaka on the opposite seats.

While they wait for their order, neither of them speak a word for at least a few minutes until Yazawa speaks up.

"So, Minami-san," she says. "How's it going with you and Nishikino-san's relationship?"

"It's going pretty well," The gray haired woman replies. "Nothing special going on, though."

"I remember you two being really close during highs school," Kosaka recalls. "I thought you two were really close friends until I found out your big secret."

Minami nods in agreement. "Yes, though it was on accident. But Nikishino-san and I trusted you enough to keep our secret from everyone else around the school."

"Wait, how did you two end up together?" Yazawa asks.

"It's pretty simple, well sort of," Minami replies. "She confessed her love to me when we met again for the first time in years during our daughters' last concert. After it was over, Nikishino took me outside to talk in private and confessed to me right there."

"Oh, wow!" Yazawa says. "That . . . must have been pretty quick after so long."

"Believe me," Nikishino says. "After we graduated, we didn't contact each other while we went to college, even when we fell in love and got married."

"Hey, speaking of which, how are you husbands doing?" Yazawa asks.

Minami and Nikishino gasp at the topic. Just when they are having a good time, Yazawa had to bring it up. But, both of them couldn't blame her. Kosaka could tell that something was wrong and decides to pop a question this time.

"Did . . . something happen between you and your husbands?" the brown haired woman asks.

Minami nods as she looks away to keep her from seeing small tears in her eyes while Nikishino examines her empty ring finger.

"We . . . decided to go our separate ways," Nishikino starts. "I mean we . . . we're divorced."

"Oh, my goodness!" Yazawa gasps. "I'm so sorry!"

"Then . . . what about Minami-san's husband?" Kosaka asks.

The gray haired woman hesitates for the longest time. She clenches her fists underneath the table.

"Please tell us?" Kosaka urges.

"He . . . passed away," Minami manages to get out.

The three woman gasp in unison.

"I'm so sorry!" the brown haired woman says. "When did that happen?"

"Just . . . before my daughter started high school," Minami answers. "He was getting back from a business trip to make it to my daughter's entrance ceremony. However, he died of a horrible plane crash in the middle of nowhere. They found his body crushed in the debris. After that all happened . . ." She clenches her fists again as she tries to fight back tears. "I lost him. Just the day before the entrance ceremony just to see my daughter go to high school."

Arms wrap around the chairwoman as she realizes that Nikishino is trying to comfort her. Both Yazawa and Kosaka wear sad expressions on their faces as they watch the couple try and comfort each other.

Minami turns towards Nikishino and buries her head on her chest as she lets out quiet sobs, remembering the day she found out that her husband died. Nikishino couldn't even recall the last time MInami cried, but the past didn't matter. The lovely doctor strokes the chairwoman's gray locks gently as Minami continues to cry, letting out what she's been holding back the day her husband passed away.

After about 10 minutes, the crying ceases and Minami pulls away while wiping her tears.

"Thanks, Nikishino-san," she says. "I really needed that."

"No problem," the red-haired woman replies as she kisses her on the forehead.

"You know, you two really deserve each other," Yazawa says.

"You really think so?" Nikishino asks.

"Sure!" the black haired woman replies. "I mean, look at you two. Minami-san, you're the chairwoman of Otonokizaka Academy and Nikishino-san, you're a famous, rich doctor. That makes you both special."

Both of the woman blush at Yazawa's compliment as they turn to each other and smile.

"Thanks, Yazawa-san," Minami says. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to us."

"Hehe~! No problem," the black haired woman says. "Besides, even though you two lost your husbands, I'm glad that you two are there for each other after so long. Heck, I'd even believe you two would get married."

Minami giggles. "Oh, Yazawa-san! You know what would happen if Kotori were to find out about this? She'll be all over Maki-san right about now."

Nikishino giggles as well. "Now that I think about it, she most likely will."

"Well then, I'll be glad that we'll have two loving step-sisters if that ever happens," Kosaka says.

All four woman laugh at the comment and after a few more minutes of trying to calm down, their food arrives and all of them dig in to their food.

* * *

"Wow~!" Yazawa says as she looks up at the orange sky. "Time really does fly by when you're having fun."

"It's true," Kosaka says.

"Well, I'm glad all of us had a good time," Minami says. "But now we have to leave."

"Okay," Kosaka starts walking to her car when she waves at her friends. "Thanks for everything!"

Minami and Nikishino wave as they turnt to Yazawa.

"Nico-Nico-nii~!" she cheers, putting on Nico's idol persona pose. "Thanks so much for your time~!"

Both Minami and Nikishino giggle and wave at her as the black haired woman takes her leave. They stand in silence as more and more people leave the mall when Minami turns to her girlfriend.

"Nikishino-san," she says. "Before we leave, I have something for you."

Before the red-haired woman could say anything, Minami takes out a lovely, necklace out of her purse and holds it up in front of her. A pink pearl necklace.

"M-Minami-san . . .!" Nikishino gasps. "I-I thought you couldn't find anything from that jewelry store!"

"It was just to surprise you," Minami says. "Besides, this is a thank you gift for being my lovely girlfriend."

Happy tears start to fall from the red-haired woman's eyes as she gently takes the necklace and examines it.

"Minami-san . . . this is the most wonderful gift you've ever given me!" she says as she tries to stifle her tears. "Thank you!" She digs into her small bag. "In fact, I have something for you!" She takes out the golden necklace she bought with the words "I Love You" on the heart and hands it to her lover. "This is also a thank you gift . . . for being my girlfriend. I wanted to give you something special since . . . we're together and all."

Minami smiles as she takes the necklace. "Thank you, Nishikino-san. It's very lovely."

The red-haired woman gently pries it from her and proceeds to put it on her. " _You_ look lovely wearing it~!"

Minami giggles as she returns the favor. "So do you~!"

Both of them giggle as they wrap arms around each other and stare lovingly at each other.

"Thank you so much, Minami-san," she whispers. "For this lovely hangout and this gift."

"No problem, Nishikino-san," Minami whispers back. "I love you~"

"And I love you~! Oh, Minami-san! I love you so much~!"

The red haired woman wraps her arms around the chairwoman's neck and gives her a kiss on the lips, in which Minami does in return. This shall be a memory that they shall never forget . . . ever.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the late update. This took a lot of time to think of this chapter. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. Two Women Under an Umbrella

**Chapter 4**

 **Two Women Under an Umbrella**

Minami can hear crackles of thunder from outside her window while doing her work. She turns her chair to notice dark clouds have already rolled in. Oh, my, she thinks to herself. I didn't expect this to happen today. I thought it was going to be partly sunny. She's not a weather forecaster, but she does watch the news every now and then. She hopes she can make it through the afternoon and leave home without it having to rain all of a sudden.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," she says as she looks up from her computer.

The door opens and the person who knocked is none other than Nikishino.

"Ah, Nikishino-san," she says. "Nice to see you here."

"Nice seeing you, too," the red-haired woman replies while taking a look around the room.

"So, what are you doing here?" Minami asks.

"I came to visit you like always," Nishikino replies.

"Did one of the doctors take over your shift again?"

"No, actually this is one of my day offs. My day offs are usually Fridays and Sundays, remember?"

Minami chuckles. "Oh, yes. That's right." She glances at the computer for a second before turning to her girlfriend. "Do you want to do anything after I finish here?"

"How about coming over to my house again?" Nishikino offers as she looks out the window. "But if we're going to do that, we'd better hurry or we'll get drenched."

"Mm-hmm." She closes her laptop and puts it in her bag while standing up and joins in with her lover.

Nishikino smiles as the two exit the office and Minami locks the door. While walking in the halls, Nikishino links arms with her lover while resting her head on her arm.

"What do you think our daughters are doing right now?" she asks.

"Probably practicing with her friends," Minami replies. "Or discussing something some stuff in the club room."

"I see," Nishikino says.

The two get to the entrance until they stop and turn towards each other.

"What's wrong, Nishikino-san?" Minami asks.

The red-haired woman smiles as she leans in to kiss her lover on the cheek. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to give you a kiss."

Minami giggles as she blushes from the kiss. "Mou, Nishikino-san. You shouldn't give surprise attacks like that."

"How is it a surprise attack~?" Nishikino says, sweetly.

"You totally caught me off guard there."

"And what if it wasn't?"

"Huh?"

Nishikino puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, leans in and kisses her on the lips and this time, lasting a bit longer than the previous one. Minami returns the kiss for about 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Now is it a surprise?" Nishikino teases.

Minami couldn't help but smile. "You can be really clever sometimes."

The red-haired woman giggles and returns to linking arms with her lover. "Now, let's go, shall we~?"

Minami nods and starts walking toward the doors. However, when she opens them, she immediately sees rain coming down hard.

"Oh, terrific!" the gray haired woman groans. "And I didn't even bring an umbrella!"

"Don't worry," she says, smiling. "I always come prepared." Nishikino digs into her bag and pulls out a violet colored umbrella and opens it up.

"Well, lucky you," Minami groans again.

Nikishino frowns. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad that one of us came with an umbrella?"

"No, it's just that I made myself like a complete fool for not being prepared for this, thus paying attention to the weather."

"Hey, don't say that. It's just a mistake. Sometimes, the weather forecast isn't always right. So, you're not an idiot for coming unprepared."

Minami nods in understanding while gently taking the umbrella. "How can I repay you after this?"

Nishikino shakes her head as she links arms again and rests her head on Minami's shoulder. "You don't have to repay me for anything. Being with me is more than enough."

The gray haired woman smiles as she kisses her on the forehead. "Thank you, Nikishino-san."

And with that, the beautiful couple make their way to Nishikino's house under one umbrella.

* * *

 **A/N: I was thinking about rainy weather the other day since it was about to rain, but it didn't. So I decided to write this as an inspiration.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. Kiss Me If You Love Me

**Chapter 5**

 **Kiss Me If You Love Me**

Late that night, Maki and Kotori are lying down on the grass on a small hill, looking up at the stars after their lovely date this evening. Maki invited the designer over to eat at a ramen restaurant, in which Kotori enjoyed. Finally after eating, Kotori decided to end this lovely date by looking at the stars, in which they haven't done in a while.

And so a half-hour has gone by and the lovely couple are still on the soft grass, looking at the night sky. The ash-brown haired girl slightly turns to the red-head to notice that she is staring into space. Rolling over at her side, she waves her hand over her girlfriend's face.

"Maki-chan?" she says. "Are you feeling okay? You barely said anything after we just lied down."

"U-um, no, it's nothing," Maki says as she turns her head away.

Kotori frowns as she scoots closer. "Are yo sure~? It doesn't seem that way to me."

"D-don't you know the meaning of 'private space'?" Maki says with a major blush on her face, which makes Kotori smirk.

"Oh~! I see how it is!" The ash-brown haired girl says as she wraps her arms around her lover while still on the soft grass. "There's something missing, isn't there?"

"N-no there isn't!" Maki protests.

"I can tell from that expression of yours~!"

"No, you can't!"

"Maki-chaaaaaan~!"

Maki blushes even harder as she slightly looks away. "F-fine. I'll tell you."

"Go on~!" Kotori urges.

"Don't put so much pressure on me!" Maki shouts. "W-well . . . it's just that . . . w-we . . . haven't . . . gah! Just never mind!"

Kotori smiles widely as she scoots even closer, making their bodies touch. "You want to kiss me, is that it?"

"N-no . . ."

"We haven't kissed in a while since we were on that date and that's what's been bothering you, right?" Kotori says.

Maki slightly nods.

"Ha! I knew it!" The designer says with joy while snapping her fingers.

"Y-you're not psychic, you know?" Maki says.

"You're right, I'm not," Kotori says as she turns to caress Maki's cheek. "But I can read your expression and body language at the same time~."

"Wh-what made you think-Mmph!" Before Maki could finish her sentence, Kotori already planted her lips against hers.

Maki's violet eyes widen for a bit before relaxing her body and closing them to return the kiss that only lasts for 10 seconds before pulling away.

"Is this what you wanted, Maki-chan?" Kotori whispers.

The redhead blushes again and turns away to hide it. "I-I didn't ask you do to this . . ."

"Kiss me."

"Eh!?"

Kotori tips her lover's chin while staring at her lovingly. "I want you to kiss me, Maki-chan. Just to prove that you love me very much."

"That's a ridiculous request," Maki comments.

"Please, Maki-chan~?"

"No."

"Pretty, please~?"

"No, Kotori-chan. We had enough kissing for one day."

"But I want to keep going~! Don't you want me to keep going?"

Maki stays silent for about a minute before responding, "I-if you're going to kiss me, then please do it gently."

"Oh~! Like this?" Kotori softly kisses her on the lips and then on the cheek. "See? I'm a quick learner~!"

"Sh-shut up . . ."

There is another few minutes of silence when Kotori speaks up again.

"Maki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

The redhead frowns. "We're back there again?"

Kotori giggles as both of them sit up while still in each other's arms. "Kiss me if you love me that much."

"I-I told you that's a dumb request!" Maki protests.

Kotori shakes her head. "Mm. Maybe, but I want you to prove to me that you love me. Just one kiss. Please . . ."

Maki hesitates as her lover stares at her with puppy dog eyes, in which she cannot resist at all. "F-fine. One kiss." With that, she leans in and plants her lips against hers with a heavy blush on her face.

Kotori immediately returns it and wraps her arms around her lover's neck. This time, the kissing wouldn't stop for at least a minute now until the two have to pull away to catch their breath. They stare at each other for a bit before Maki starts the kiss again, in which Kotori immediately returns the favor.

"Maki-chan . . . Maki-chan . . ." she pants as the kissing continues.

"I love you, Kotori-chan," Maki says. "I love you, okay? M-more than anything in the world."

The two pull away as the two stare lovingly at each other again.

"I'm glad . . . Maki-chan . . ." Kotori says. "I love you, too!"

Maki plants another kiss on the lips and quickly pulls away.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Kotori asks.

"Th-this is my last kiss for tonight," Maki stutters while blushing again.

"Come on~! I'm sure you still got more in ya~!"

The red-head hesitates for a minute again before turning to her lover while having a heavy blush on her face. She then kisses Kotori once more, though a bit rougher than last time. Kotori still returns the kiss and pulls away.

"A-are we done now?" Maki asks as she stands up. "It's getting really late anyways."

Kotori stands up as well and wraps her arms around the red-head from behind. "Just one more kiss, Maki-chan."

"N-no . . . my lips are numb anyways."

"Please . . ."

"Kotori-chan . . ."

"Please, Maki-chan~. I promise."

Maki blushes as she turns her head to kiss Kotori one last time. But this kiss is far more passionate than all the previous ones and Maki is just going to prove to her that she loves her with all her heart. The kissing continues as Maki hugs her lover a bit tighter and making her kissing more passionate and heartwarming. When the two pull away again to catch their breath, Kotori smiles.

"See? You really do love me, don't you?"

"I-I do."

"Hehe~! I knew I would get it out of ya~!"

"Wh-what did you just say!?"

"Catch me if you can if you want to kiss me more~! I'll beat you to your house!"

Maki clenches her fists as she grits her teeth. "Oh, it's on now!"

"EEEEEKK~!" Kotori squeals as she laughs while Maki chases after her.

* * *

 **A/N: This has been on my mind as well, so I was just typing away. I'm open for any chapter suggestions, if you would, along with your review please! Also, feel free to give out any questions or concerns. I hope you all enjoyed this KotoMaki moment right here. I had fun typing this chapter as well! Hehe~!**

 **Oh! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. This really keeps me going, so keep it up~!**


End file.
